


The Moon & The Sun

by delunary



Category: Cat - Fandom, Tarot (Divination Cards), dog - Fandom, moon - Fandom, sun - Fandom
Genre: Cat, Conversations, Darkness, Dog - Freeform, Early Mornings, Full Moon, Late Night Conversations, Loneliness, Moon, Moonlight, No Ending, Not Happy, Other, Planets, Sad, Stars, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delunary/pseuds/delunary
Summary: A cat with no name or purpose, And a loved dog named Luna have conversations with the Moon and the Sun.not knowing that there's light in the darkness and darkness in the light, the cat and the dog live different lives, so different one couldn't tell they lived in the same world. Just like the Moon and the Sun.As time passes conversations get deeper and the more they realize how different they are. Their curiosity grows more and more about each others lives. But curiosity killed the cat didn't it?
Kudos: 1





	The Moon & The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t fanfiction nor is it a novel. i just met someone recently and i need to feel something again. this is obviously one sided so certain characters will have more flavour ig because they reflect my emotions. 
> 
> oh and spoilers this person and i dont talk anymore and this is my way of telling "our story"  
> now enjoy :)

**The night skies, no clouds no Moonlight, the sound of nothingness. Not a swish or a swash not even a whisper. The darkness covers earth and all it’s creatures, the darkness that simply nobody liked.** **The quietness the emptiness. Nobody’s awake now, they’re all gone.**

**The Moon shines trying to look for someone to talk to, someone to at least ask the moon how its feeling. What does it feel like to be so hated Moon? How does it feel when you realize no one is ever going to wait for you? They don’t care about you or actually,**   
**they want you gone**

**Moon, Moon**   
**You seem so lonely, what is it Moon? Says the black cat to the Moon. A few minutes pass with the brown sharp eyes staring at the Waxing Crescent, then appears a gentle but cold voice, almost like cold howling wind that comes before a storm. It’s because I am The moon replied, This light isn’t even mine. The cat had a hard time understanding that. Considering she only knew the Moon and the stars including a star named Sun. pretending like she didn’t hear that she asked, well how come you get eaten every month?**

**A chuckle comes from the Moon. I wouldn't call it getting eaten, the light fades out of me or at least parts of me somehow. But it's not like I can help it, this cycle of me breaking and getting back to only fall down again, no one really asks about it anyways. The cat hum's, interesting and licks her paw. You seem disappointed kitten, is it because you perhaps wanted a bite of me? the Moon in a teasing tone. No I was just thinking, you have so many stars around you and yet you seem...sad? like a ghost or cold canned food The cat wondered**   
****

**Let me ask you this little kitty, why are you alone at night talking to the Moon instead of sleeping at someone’s house? Aren’t you a pet? or is it that you dislike humans?**

**A simple question thought the Moon not knowing how much it shattered the small shadow. No no That's not it at all said the cat with a cracking voice. Humans are the ones who dislike me a tear appears on those melted chocolate eyes,**  
 **I don’t have long smooth fur or pretty colored eyes. I’m no different than other cats, I have ears and a tail isn’t that all that matters? I don't have a place I could call home, humans have so many opinions on looks that I simply cannot** **comprehend. Because I don't look like what they want I live outside in the cold.**

**The cat sighs and says, well it's not like mother nature isn't giving us anything. Some humans feed me from time to time or actually, they throw it at me but that counts right**

**But now what does that have to do with anything Moon?**

**It’s something you and I both can relate to. Yes stars are all around but they’re actually so so far away. I can't be one of them, I can't even shine on my own. They’re so different from me, they don't have no broken bits or pieces. Even when meeting deaths eyes, they make it clear to all the lands that they’re gone. annoying how they get attention even after dying but magnificent at the same time**

**I don't bring warmth, trees don't need me to grow and give you living creatures** **oxygen to breathe. I'm simply useless. But y** **ou know what kitty if someday somehow somewhere I become a human, I'll take you to my home, but that'll never happen so your stuck on eating leaves and pissing on mud**

**Moon looks down to see the cats reaction from what it said. expecting a hiss or a cry but all it saw was the smiling cat sleeping peacefully on a rock. She looked so warm even in this cold weather, How can you still smile like that little kitty? said the Moon**

**It is as if she wasn't scared of dark or rather**

**She was the lighting the darkness**


End file.
